In applications which involve low costs and the smallest possible space requirement, such as pressure sensors, microphones or acceleration sensors, miniaturized micromechanical semiconductor sensing devices are needed.
As to such micromechanical semiconductor sensing devices, the mechanical disturbance stress acting on the device has an important influence on the electrical output characteristic. The tensions within the packaging material (e.g. mold compound) itself may be one possible reason for mechanical disturbance stress. In particular, this problem appears with different temperatures, because the mechanical disturbance stress varies strongly with the temperature.
Appropriate measures for solving this problem are not known so far.